mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 60: Discretion for Miles
"Discretion for Miles" was originally released on June 20th, 2011. Description We've wished our father a Happy Father's Day the only way we know how: By making him proud of the things we say in our audio podcast. We probably should have asked him whether discussions about Hitler's ghost are the kind of thing that made him proud. Suggested Talking Points DickTwit, Hanging Out, Taco Bell Practicality, Hitler King vs. TMNChurchill, Dylan's BBGear, Tag It, Perfect Ponies, Pudcast, Pawnties, Grandpa Foot Fetish Outline 04:41 - This girl I've been dating for two and a half months now, we have s-e-x on a regular basis. I come over to her apartment often, and we even go on dates every week. Despite all this, she doesn't want to be called my girlfriend. When I ask her what it is that we are doing, she says "hanging out." When I ask what she tells her family about me, she says I'm "the guy." What do I do, brothers? -- Lost In Translation 09:14 - I have an etiquette question for you. Often when a friend or family member is going through a difficult time a person will say something along the lines of "I'll be praying for you!" or "You'll be in my prayerz!" The thing is, I'm not a particularly religious person, so telling something I'm going to pray for them feels a little fraudulent. Obviously, if someone is about to go into surgery or something, it's not a good time to say, "good luck with all that!" or that death is probabilistic and ultimately inevitable, so could you guys help me come up with some other non-religious phrases that carry the same weight and meaning as these more traditional sentiments. Thanks for the help. -- Chris 12:57 - Y - Sent in by Thomas Anderson and also Jonathan Cole, from Yahoo Answers user Lucrecia Milisent, who asks: My 14-year-old sister is afraid of Hitler; I thought she was crazy, but now I'm starting to wonder? My litter sister is so scared to death of Hitler, she can't even go outside. It started when she had this dream about Hitler coming up through the plumbing and getting in the house, so she makes us keep cement blocks on all the toilet lids and also on the washer, and she will only take baths (no showers) so she can plug the hole. She says Hitler can come out of the sewer though, and that's why she refuses to leave the house. Now, I was really worried and wanted to help her get over it, so I made up a spell to "banish" Hitler, thinking that maybe that would make her feel safe. Well, we were doing the spell in the bathroom, and the toilet seat lifted, and we heard some man speaking German. We screamed, and got up, and ran off, and now my sister is putting chains on the toilet, so I hope nobody gets the shits any time soon. What happened? 17:51 - My long-time boyfriend followed me when I moved out of state, and it did not go well. We broke up, and he went back to his home town; however, he left most of his personal belongings behind. He keeps saying he is going to get them, but it's been almost a year since he moved out now. My lease is up at the end of summer, and I want to move to a new apartment. Is it okay for me to throw his stuff away. -- Carrie Ann 20:37 - How can I become cooler on Facebook? I try to post interesting status updates, upload wacky photos of my friends and I, and I often wish other people happy birthday even if I don't know them that well, but no one ever gives me any Facebook attention. I want to be cool in the internet-world as well as the regular-world. Help me brothers! What should I do? -- Pitiful In Pittsburg 26:08 - Y - Sent in by Ausmain Marico, from Yahoo Answers user Rebecca Rose, who asks: What would you consider to be personality traits of an ideal stallion? 35:03 - MZ - Sponsored by Fast Karate for the Gentleman. Personal message from Jenna. 42:32 - Money Zone jingle 45:31 - My boyfriend and I disagree on what the term "underwear" for women refers to. I told him it's just the bottoms, but he's convinces that it's both bra and panties. What do you guys think? His name is Jeff, so if you can prove him wrong... doesn't finish the question 49:59 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Gabby Bennett, who asks: Why would my grandpa kiss my foot? I was getting a much needed foot massage from my grandpa (he's professinal massuse) and when he finished he kissed my foot. Should I be worried? Additional Details: Well, he's techniqually my grandpa by marriage. He married my grandma in march... But he gave my mom a foot massage and she said she was weirded out 54:22 - Housekeeping 60:22 - FY - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Chinny Yo, who asks: My son thinks high school is going to be like High School Musical. What should I do? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Marriage Category:Jakob Locker Category:Krista Whalen Category:Ghosts Category:Jingle